Evil is FUN! By Bakura
by Allergic-to-Paradox
Summary: A parody of the first book duel between Yugi and Bakura, special for Halloween!


Yu-gi-oh Volume 6, Duel 51, Monster World

Disclaimer-- I do not own Yu-gi-oh in any way/shape/form, nor am I making money off of this. (pity, really)

A/N – This posting is specially for Halloween! for anyone who wants to know, Jonouchi is Joey, Anzu is Tea and Honda is Tristan. This is a parody done from one of my brother's Yu-gi-oh books, when Yugi first duels Bakura.

Summary: Ryo Bakura, the new kid in school, has been taken over by an Evil Spirit from his Millennium necklace and has invited Yugi and crew to join him in a role-playing game. Stuff in the // things is either action or sound effects. There are a lot of sound effects in this comic.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bakura: No! Don't come in– /Evil Bakura takes him over/

Evil Bakura/DOOM/ Come and play..For this game, you will each pick a character and play that role. Here, use these rule/character sheets!

Yugi's Posse: Yay! All Right!

Jonouchi: OOO! Honda, you should be a Pixie Fairy! That race is made for you!

Honda: Grr...You're the Fairy, stupid!

Anzu/raises eyebrows/ I knew it!

Honda: Hey look, I can be a magic gunman!

Yugi/pulls out ears/ Hey, I can be an elf!

Yugi's Posse: Ok, we're done!

Friendly Evil Bakura: Good, let me finish painting your miniatures, then we can play.

/Evil Bakura has conveniently supplied himself with miniatures that look 'just like' Yugi's Posse, even up to Yugi's hair. Wow. Yugi is a half-elf Beast-tamer, Jonouchi is a human Warrior (with a wisdom of 8 out of a possible18), Anzu is an elf Magician who got on the wrong side of an enlargement spell and now has breasts the size of cantaloupes, all in fine manga fashion. Honda, bringing up the rear, is a human Magic Gunman/

Jonouchi: Wow, you made these figures look just like us!

Anzu/Looks at her miniature, raises eyebrows/ _Uh huh..._

Bakura (who is also Evil): Let me enter your character's statistics into my handy-dandy computer and then we can begin!

Yugi's Posse: Yay!

Evil Bakura/LOOMS/ Evilly from behind the big castle on the gameboard Now remember, the point of the game is to beat the boss!

/They enter the town tavern to get information, moving their mini-figures across the board. Jonouchi swaggers his figure up to the bartender./

Jonouchi: Hey old man, where can we get some money?

Tricky Evil Bakura/Mimes doing a creaky old man voice, while the figure talks/

Little Old Man: Until a few years ago, the village was peaceful, but then the Dark Lord Zorc assassinated the King and took over, and his monsters have been picking people off ever since.

/A silhouette image of Zorc cackles from behind the castle, with curiously Bakura-like spiky hair./

Little Old Man/sighs/ If you go and talk to that man in the corner, he can tell you the way to the castle!

Little Man in Corner (aka 'Villager D'): Huh?

Honda and Jonouchi: Bwa ha ha! He looks just like our gym teacher who suddenly went comatose just after insulting you, Bakura!

Bakura-who-is-Evil/smirks/

Little Gym Teacher 'D': AAH! Help me! HELP! Jonouchi, Help!! He turned me into a miniature!

Evil Bakura/Glowers Evilly from behind Tower/

Little Gym Teacher: Eep! Err...Castle...North...GO!

Yugi: Uh...that was weird.

Jonouchi, (Being his typical Jonouchi self): Ok! Let's go!

/They walk their little figures onto the board's center/

Slightly Evil Bakura: Ok, you have now entered an area where there is a chance of a monster encounter, so each turn I will roll with these /Da Da DUMM/ 10-sided Dice! The Red die is the Tens column, the white die is the Ones column!

Typical Clueless Jonouchi and Honda: Uhh, ten-sided dice? We've never seen these before!

My D&D obsessed younger Brother, reading this book/Snort/ Amateurs.

Less-Evil-as-time-goes-on-Bakura: Right now, if the dice roll 30 or less, you meet a monster. /Bakura rolls two dice, gets a 21 (red is 2, white is 1)/ Heh heh. A monster appears, Level 3 goblin!

Jonouchi: Ha haha! We found a Monster!

Little Jonouchi Figure: Eep!

Honda: Alright! Dog Pile!

Yugi and Anzu: Uh, dude? What does _that_ mean?

/Jonouchi rolls low enough and kills the goblin/

Jonouchi: Bwa ha ha!

Mildly-Evil-Bakura: The closer you roll to a double zero, the more damage you inflict, but watch out you don't roll a 99. /Hides his Evil cackling behind Tower/

--------------------------

So, here it is, my first published Yugi fic. /grins/ Whatcha think? -the odd thing is, when I had the first draft of this, the wordcount was 666 exactly. Yup, it's Halloween, alright. Cookies for reviewers!!

Allyp


End file.
